In modern society, people have ready access through a wide variety of sources to information about subjects of interest. This access to information clearly benefits consumers who want information in their areas of interest. However, ubiquitous access to information also benefits an array of business interests that can capitalize on consumer's interests.
Among the various techniques for delivering information and content to consumers, many people turn to the Internet to find the information they desire. There are internet sites devoted to just about every conceivable subject. However, there is still a strong interest in, and need for, information in print form. Books and other printed materials are still in high demand.
Traditionally, the distribution of books to consumers is accomplished through retail stores, including on-line ordering over the Internet. Such retail book sellers typically purchase volume quantities of thousands of different book titles from book publishers and then offer these titles for resale. In a typical retail bookstore, the major expenses of doing business might include rental or purchase of store or warehouse space, employee wages and benefits, and inventory maintenance costs including interest on loans and economic losses created by shoplifting, employee pilferage, damage to inventory from customer handling and inventory that does not sell. Further costs might include those of physically shipping and handling of books.
In particular, the retail book seller must always attempt the impossible task of accurately predicting future demand for the myriad of books on the market. Conversely, a consumer may be frustrated in trying to find a particular book which because of its age or the nature of its subject matter does not provide enough public demand to remain in print or be carried by most retailers. A system of ordering such books might be available through a retail store. However, the customer must wait usually days or weeks to receive the book by this method, if the book is in print and not unavailable.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.